The Red Wake AKA Surrender the Booty
by elusivetwilight
Summary: When Bella's ship is captured by pirates, only one name whispers through her mind...Red Rum Cullen. Rated M for lemons of a pirate nature, violence of a bloodthirsty variety, and general rum drinking, whoring, and filthy pirate talk. Aye aye Cap'n!


**A/N**

**Stephenie Meyer wrote about vampires and teenage love. I love a good vamp as much as the next wench...but there is something about an emerald eyed pirate...YAR!**

**Sigh...so here I am again. What started out as a joke on twitter is written for your pleasure, wenches. Avast me harties, here be yer Edward, sailin the seven seas, lookin for treasure, plundering new depths of depravity.**

**See you in Davy Jones' locker!**

**Music as always: The Gale by Trevor Jones**

* * *

"Miss Bella, I think you better get below deck!"

I looked up, twirling my parasol over my head and smiled at Captain Newton's worried voice.

"Why Captain Newton, we sail on one of Her Majesty's royal ships. Do I detect fear in your voice?" I quirked a dark eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Lady Bella. Please get to your cabin and bolt the door. Do not let anyone in but me," His eyes met mine and they were worried. "I will tell you when you may come out." His voice was laced with dread, and I looked to the skies. They were a clear crystal blue, nary a cloud in them.

"But-"

"Lady Bella, I promised Lord Charlie that I would see you safely to your fiancé and I intend to do so! Get to your quarters, now. That is an order!" he barked and shoved his spyglass closed.

I huffed and turned, my chin high as I slowly walked to the stairs. He would not speak to me so in front of the whole world to see. I walked down the steps, my corset painfully tight in the heat of the blazing sun. I lay my parasol on top of my chest and collapsed onto the bed. I did not care if my day dress would be wrinkled, the heat was stifling, and I knew I must lay down or fall down.

I opened my eyes a little while later, my dress clinging to me, sweat slick between my breasts. I could hear hurried footsteps above and closed my eyes. I jumped as I heard shouting, and I could make out an unfamiliar voice. Perhaps we had met another ship. How delightful! I wonder if they had been to the colonies.

There was more shouting, and I could hear loud clanking and then heavy rolling sounds. There was a pungent smell that seemed to slither into the cabin. A loud booming sound thundered into the air; the shuddering of the ship and the sound of wood smashing had me nearly faint. The ship seemed to come to life with more shouting, this time closer. Musket fire could be heard, as well as the clash of steel on steel. It sounded like pandemonium outside my door, and I pressed my ear to it. I felt something wet touch my feet and squealed when I saw it was a dark red liquid seeping from under the door.

I stepped back, horrified and climbed up onto the bed as best I could, while more blood and salty water oozed under the door.

I could have sat for seconds or hours. The passage of time was marked by the fading shadows of the afternoon sun and the smaller quieter sounds of footsteps. I could hear doors being opened and shut, and loud thunks above. I tried to quiet my breathing, hoping my cabin door would not draw any attention.

The ship we were on was laden with supplies from the New World. We were bound for the Caribbean, where my arranged fiancé, Eric York awaited me. I had been bartered off, no better than a piece of chattel by my father. I shuddered in fear now, knowing I would probably never see my fiancé's face.

Suddenly the door was thrown wide and I gasped, trying to cover myself as a large brute of a man shoved through the door way. He was wearing a striped shirt, which looked to be stained with blood, and a pair of black breeches with black boots. A large sword was held in front of him, and my eyes nearly crossed when the blade came too close to my face. His dark hair was clubbed behind him and he smiled wickedly at me, his face almost handsome.

"Aye me!" His eyes looked over me in my dress as if he knew what I looked like without it. "Pretty. The Cap'n will love you, wench." His smile turned crude as I tried to shrink into a far corner. It did not matter, his large hands lifted me as if I were no more than a feather. He flung me over his shoulder like a burlap sack. Ducking under the doorway, I felt my skirt scrape the top of the door frame. I started to screech and beat at his back for him to let me go. The screeching turned to screaming as the horrors of the sea battle filled my eyesight. Severed limbs, all manner of innards, and discarded weaponry littered the deck area. I fainted, finally and it was a relief.

Short lived, however. Jolly bloody good.

I woke and my eyes opened to black shiny boots. I groaned and slowly looked up. Powerfully corded muscled legs were encased in black breaches, which were almost immodestly too tight. A girl of my gentle breeding was not used to taking stock of a gentleman, and certainly not that particular part of anatomy from this angle.

He wore a white shirt that was open to his navel. A menacingly large sword hung from a thick leather belt that wrapped around his slim waist at an angle. His skin was dark from the sun and the ripple of lean whipcord strength whispered underneath his clothes. He wore a tri-corner hat and a silver earring flashed in his ear.

It was his face that was the most frightening, yet the most fascinating. He was youthful but not, his angular jaw, covered in stubble, seemed hard and unrelenting. His eyes held a hard glint in them and they were the most bewitching emerald green I had ever seen in my entire life. The hair that stuck out from his hat was unruly and bronze.

While I stared at him, I remembered the muted whisperings of Captain Newton's crew...

_The closer we get, ye know we're encroachin' on his territory...takes no prisoners, that yin. Blackest pirate that ever roamed these seas. Red Rum Cullen they call him, because he turns the sea red in his wake..._

"On your feet, miss. Let's see what you've got," he growled, his voice velvety and seductive.

I slowly stood before him but would not give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear. I looked at him and gave him my most cutting and disdainful look.

He looked behind me, "Leave us. And no disruptions. Is that clear?"

I turned to see the burly man who had kidnapped me, "Aye, Cap'n."

I turned back to the Captain and watched him pull at a dagger which was stuck in a black table. The blade glinted dully as he studied me. The room around me was dark, a faint glow from the lamp the only source of light. Various objects filled the room, but each little chest or ornament seemed to have its own place.

The dagger he held in his long fingered hands was bejewelled with rubies the size of a robin's egg that twinkled in the dull light. He took his hat off, setting it on the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Strip," he snarled at me.

I raised my chin. "Never."

His mouth quirked and a cold humor filled his jewelled eyes, "Strip, wench. Or be stripped."

"You'll have to kill me," I raised my chin another notch. He took a step towards me and caressed my cheek with the dagger blade.

"Killing you would be a tragedy that I do not want on my conscience. I have a feeling you have more treasure under there than you're willing to admit to. I guess I shall just have to plunder you myself." His darkly dangerous voice a low caress in my ear.

Before I knew what he was about, he slid the dagger blade down my bodice, slicing through the fabric of my dress.

"Oh!" I cried out, as I tried to hold the dress together. When I saw the victorious glint in his eye at my distress, I dropped my hands and allowed the dress to open. My breasts heaved over the top of my corset, and his eyes devoured them greedily.

My hand struck his cheek, the slap echoing over the cabin.

He stared at me, stunned, and I allowed myself to look at him, my eyes narrowed in satisfaction.

"You will regret that." He promised silkily.

The dagger in his grasp was drawn lightly over my breasts, a small pink scratch left in its wake. I watched it, hypnotized, until he used the dagger blade to slice through the stays of my corset. I took in a deep breath, able to breath, and he ripped the garment from me, slicing through the rest of my dress. I gasped and my hands protectively covered my chemise and pantalets. He sliced through the rest of my undergarments until they lay like shredded wings on the floor. My hands attempted to cover my modesty. My only piece of clothing spared were my blue silk stockings, tied with dark satin ribbons.

I looked into his eyes then, and I saw the light of satisfaction and something darker in them.

_Coward. _

I was no coward. Slowly, I dropped my hands and stood defiantly in front of him, my naked breasts drawing his eyes. He angled the dagger and the blade drew lightly, teasingly, over the swell of my breasts to the pink aureole of my nipples. I shivered under his touch, trying not to breathe. The dagger blade ran lower still, over my belly, circling my navel. I gasped as I felt the cold blade between my legs.

"Have you ever been with a man, sweet?" he asked, his voice thick and husky in the room.

I refused to answer, to look into those dark emerald eyes that I hated. I felt my chin quiver but I bit down hard, not wanting him to see he had any chance of breaking me.

"My guess is no. Your Captain tells me you were bound for the Caribbean. Do you have some rich suitor waiting on you, love?"

I still refused to answer him, and the blade of the dagger ran back up my side. I whimpered as it touched my hardened nipples again.

"What would your illustrious suitor say if he found you deflowered and no longer possessing your maidenly virtues?"

Finally, I looked into his eyes and my words flew from my mouth, "You are a vile, repulsive, black hearted-"

His lips crashed down onto mine but I kept my lips tightly closed. His hand came up to my jaw and squeezed until I was forced to open my mouth. When I did, his demanding kiss gentled, his tongue slowing exploring my mouth, coaxing, searching. Tentatively, I touched my tongue to his, and he caressed me until I found myself pressed against him, the cotton of his shirt scraping my delicate skin.

My hands, of their own accord, parted the cotton of his shirt, seeking more of his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. His hands squeezed my backside roughly, until I was pressed up against his obvious arousal. I was shocked by the sensations that ran through me, as he ravaged my mouth. I knew we must stop, but there was no way to overpower him physically.

I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and bit down hard.

"Fucking hell!" He shouted against my mouth and wrenched himself away from me. I staggered backwards from him, when he pushed me away. His hand came up to his lip and he felt for blood.

There was a pounding knock at the door then, "Cap'n! We've got a situation up here."

It was that big fellow, who had carried me on his shoulder.

"Well fucking solve it then," he shouted back.

"Trust me, you'll want to be up here for this," was the reply.

"Fuck!" He scowled at me, touching his lip again and looking at his fingers.

"We will continue this later, wench." He bent down to pick up the remnants of my chemise and tore a strip off.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." he ordered darkly.

"You can take a dip in the drink before I'll obey any of your orders, _Captain_!" I spat back at him.

His green eyes widened; it was obvious the man was used to being obeyed. His expression turned cold and there was murder in his eyes as he took an intimidating step towards me. I backed up but he continued his advance. My eyes never left his and I jumped when my legs hit something solid. I glanced briefly behind me and realized I was pressed up against the bed.

"If you do not cooperate, I will kill your Captain," he smirked as my eyes widened. "Do you want his death on your conscience, love?" his voice was silky smooth but there was no doubt to the threat of violence. "Put your hands behind your back. Now."

I obeyed. His arms were around me and I could feel him tying my hands together with the bit of cloth. He tied it tight and I winced as the fabric slightly dug into my wrists. His mouth descended on mine and he kissed me hard. My naked breasts were pressed against his chest, his shirt still wide open. My traitorous nipples hardened as his mouth punished me.

He broke off suddenly, his deep green eyes staring into mine. He clenched his teeth, his jaw hardened. He bent suddenly and threw me on the bed. I whimpered as I landed on my hands. I tried to scoot away from him but his eyes were looking over my nudity, unadulterated lust making them burn.

We both heard shouting from the deck above and he swore. Turning around he moved towards the door. He glanced back though and his green velvet eyes appraised over me again.

"This is not finished."

And with that he quit the cabin, the door slamming behind him.

I blinked, trying to loosen the ties at my back but it was of no use. I lay naked upon the bed, my chest trying to heave with sobs that I would not allow. I lay my cheek against the sheets, and noted they were clean and smelled of sea air. My mind started to replay all of the horrible things I'd seen not even an hour ago and I closed my eyes, trying to shut them out.

***

It was like I was lying in a meadow, and all of the stars were close, shining brightly, little tiny lights dazzled in front of my eyes. My body seemed alive, every nerve ending on fire, running up and down my arms, and settling between my legs. The feeling was delicious. I felt a rough palm cup my breast and a teasing kiss at my throat. I sighed, arching, stretching, wanting more.

Wait.

I opened my eyes wide to find him leaning over me, my legs parted wantonly, his hips pressed intimately against me. He was still wearing his breeches, but I could feel the stark evidence of his arousal pressed against me. Of their own accord my legs tried to move, but only spread wider. He pushed closer, and I couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped my lips at the contact of his clothed erection against me.

"Easy sweeting, there's time enough for that," he said, his voice darkly seductive in my ear. At the sound of it, tingles broke out across my skin like a thousand tiny raindrops and my nipples hardened.

"You taste like sunshine and creamy strawberries," he murmured, as his lips grazed my collarbone before moving to the swell of my breast.

What he was doing to me, what he was making me feel, I knew it should feel wrong. But I wanted it. I wanted every wicked thing he was doing to me, to my body. His lips were tantalizing me, and I sighed as I felt his tongue taste my skin. His teeth nipped lightly and I shifted, trying to move closer to him as his hands held my sides. His palms were rough from labour and they scraped along my skin. I writhed beneath him, as he sucked my nipple into his mouth. My hands were in his hair, pulling, as his tongue swirled around me, and more little shoots of light ran through my veins, heating my blood. The hand at my other breast massaged and squeezed, I gasped as his head lifted from my breast, a grin showing rows of white teeth.

He crawled back up my body, his bare chest grazing my aching nipples and I closed my eyes, biting my lip. His hand moved to my cheek, the rough pad of his thumb tugging my lip from between my teeth. My eyes opened again to find his fathomless and dark, looking into mine.

I was very much aware, again, of him pressing his arousal against me and when he moved or shifted, my body begged for more of him. Frustrated, I flexed my legs, instinctively wrapping them around him. His forehead dropped to mine, his strong arms holding me as he pressed closer.

Staring into his eyes, my body seemingly driven closer to an explosive peak, my mind decided to be rational.

_Not your fiancé…Not your husband. Ruined…Soiled…_

But a surge of something else filled me and my mind flashed to all the times I had been held back from something because it wasn't becoming of a lady. I had been groomed, paraded, stifled and repressed my entire life. I was never allowed recklessness or to be wild.

This time, I would reach out and take what was mine and damn the consequences.

My hands found his stubbled cheek, and I pulled him to me. The kiss between us was rough and violent, both of us needing. For every stroke of his tongue against mine, I was made aware of how my nipples brushed against his chest, how his hips settled between mine and how the ache continued to build between my legs.

I shifted against him, arching my back; my body seemed frustrated, wanting more. I felt his hand reach between us, rough fingers searching. I gasped into his mouth when he found my wanting flesh, his fingers touching and stroking places no one had ever been before.

I felt his finger swirl around a particular spot and I nearly came off the bed, the jolt running down my legs, to my toes. My nails were digging into his shoulders while he shifted over me. His smell, sea air, the sweet hint of a cheroot, and male enveloped around me, ruggedly making me feel alive.

His lips broke from mine, and our breaths were shared as we panted against each other's lips. His hand was at the opening to his breeches, and he was free. Curiosity made me look between us and I was fascinated but fearful at the same time. Surely all of that was not going to fit inside me.

His lips caressed over my cheek to my ear.

"I want to be inside of you, sweet. It may hurt at first, but trust me when I say we will try again and again until we get it right." His voice was like whiskey, running through my veins, warming me in every place imaginable. I swallowed at his words, they were full of promise and something slightly dangerous.

I whimpered, as I felt him slowly press into me. He paused and his voice was a black caress, "Relax, love."

I tried to focus on him kissing my neck and when I did, he thrust forward, filling me to the hilt. I tensed, and it seemed that minutes ticked by until the small pain was slowly replaced with a dull ache. He moved then, slowly at first until I started to move with him. His hand reaching between us, stroking that place that made my fingers curl against his corded shoulders.

His breathing in my ear sent tingles down my spine as his movements became faster, and I felt like I was flying towards the bright midday sun. The sounds of our skin meeting, the feeling of his body retreating then plunging again, filling me, were almost too much as I climbed higher. He was saying things to me, but I was beyond listening as I felt the ache building, my hips meeting his, shuddering, trembling, until finally I exploded while he moved inside me. I must have screamed, his mouth clamped over mine, his kiss as relentless as his body.

As I came down, his lips moved to my neck. I felt him shudder and pulse, a delicious groan from his throat in my ear as his weight collapsed on top of me briefly. He rolled us to our sides while he panted, our sweat-slick bodies sated.

My body felt new, replenished, and both heavy and light. I wanted to lay there next to him, basking in the feeling of the way his skin felt against mine. I closed my eyes, scooting closer to him, hoping he would hold me as I drifted off to sleep.

***

EPOV

After the first night, I had her locked in her own cabin. She was too much of a bloody distraction. Over the last week I had learned her name was Bella, it fit her somehow.

Rose had raised an eyebrow at me when she had changed the sheets, noticing the dark stain.

"Deflowering virgins, now? I expect better of you, _ma capitaine_! Red Rum Cullen, indeed!" She flounced out of the room, saucily tossing her hair behind her. She was the only woman ever allowed on board the Eclipse, as sailing with women was seen as bad luck. But they agreed that she took care of us and her addition to the crew made for well fed men. Her cheek was something we all accepted.

Emmett had found her in a port, flouncing her wares at the dockside. He had taken to her instantly, and we did not see him resurface at all during the three days of drunken whoring we spent in that particular port. When we set sail, most of the men were sated or nursing hangovers from their leave. Emmett, who was a big mountain of a man, formidable with his blade, looked like a lost child. This could not be the same Emmett I had seen cut a man's throat with his own eating knife.

Six months later, we sailed into that same port and she had been there, smirking up at the ship. Somehow, she bullied and blagged her way onto my ship, bullied my crew into accepting her. They were a rough and rowdy crowd, but she had them eating out of the palm of her hand, literally. That was Rose for you, and we all understood why Emmett followed her like a sheep to shepherdess.

Emmett was my first mate, along with Jasper. Where Emmett was loud and singing bawdy songs, Jasper was quietly introspective. He kept his own council unless he was asked, but his flintlike temper was what kept the crew in line. Sometimes at night, the mournful sounds of his fiddle could be heard from the fo'c'sle. These were usually silent nights, when we were halfway home and the sea was calm.

It was one of those nights, except clouds were drawing in over the moon. I had dismissed the man at the wheel, taking control myself. I smoked the last of a cheroot, watching the smoke billow into the small breeze that rolled midnight clouds like deep dark blankets across the sky. We were in for a storm, I could feel it, and the sea answered with a slight rock against the ship.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose sauntering across the deck. She threw me a smart look before disappearing towards the cabins below.

The wind picked up then, as did the sea, slightly rocking the ship. My hands on the wheel, I steadied the Eclipse, and kept her on course. My shirt was slightly damp with the beginning of rain. I caught a movement on deck. I thought it was Rose at first but I knew that dark hair.

Like an Angel landing gracefully on deck, she appeared in one of Rose's gowns. I gritted my teeth as soon as I saw her, furious that Rose had unlocked the door. Emmett and I would have words on his next watch.

"Jasper."

The fiddling had quieted long ago, and he appeared beside me.

"Edward."

His voice was quiet and his gaze followed mine, and locked onto the feminine form walking across the boards of the half-deck.

"Take the wheel."

He nodded and took my place, as I made my way down to her. My boots echoed ominously on the deck, as I strode over to wear she was standing.

She jumped when I grabbed her arm.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

She tried to take her arm back but I tightened my grip.

Her lips curled and she hissed back at me, "I'm getting some bloody fresh air, _Captain_."

She ignited something within me and I felt myself harden and lengthen inside my breeches.

"Get below deck at once."

"I will not." She spat back.

Rain fell onto her exposed flesh, the neckline of Rose's gown leaving little to any man's imagination.

"You are dressed like a trollop, get to my fucking cabin, now. That is an order."

"I am not afraid of you, Cullen," she said through her teeth.

"You bloody will be."

I pulled her to me, her breasts smashed against my chest. I crushed her lips with mine, punishing her, tasting her, and she struggled against me. My tongue touched hers and I half expected her to bite again. But she fisted my shirt and pressed closer. I broke the kiss and we stood against the rail, panting at each other.

"Will you come peacefully or shall I carry you?"

"Go to the devil!" she hissed at me again.

Taking off my hat, I bent down to pick her up at the knees and throw her over my shoulder. I felt her grab onto my belt for leverage. With one hand she hit my back and shouted at me.

"You are vile. And repulsive. You are no-" She gasped when I smacked her backside, and the men in the crows nest laughed.

"Give it to her good, cap'n!"

"Think you might need the cat for that pussy, cap'n?"

They laughed heartily, and I could feel her body tense and twist with outrage.

"I hate you, Cullen," she hissed and tried to pound her fists into my back again.

I smirked, "You don't know what hate is, chit."

We arrived at my own cabin door, and I opened it and kicked it shut with her still over my shoulder.

"Put me down," she screeched in frustration. I placed my hat on the table and lit a small lamp with her still over my shoulder.

I could feel little teeth in my back and I smacked her backside again, "You little hellcat. I will bring you to heel!"

I flipped her over to face me. Her gown hiked up around her thighs and her legs wrapped around my hips. Before she could utter another word I had her against the door. I sealed her mouth with mine, and her fingers were in my hair, pulling. Her mouth moved with the kiss, and I pushed up against her, needing to dominate her. She moaned as my hand moved from her backside to search between her legs. She was more than ready.

I broke the kiss, moving to her throat, biting her unblemished skin, while I undid the ties at my breeches. I was hard, my cock pulsing to be inside of her. Her hands pulled at my shirt, and smoothed it back from my chest, her nails raking down my skin. I shrugged out of it as her hands caressed back up my chest.

I pressed closer, my cock grazing intimately against her, and she whimpered as I filled her. I paused, savouring the feeling as I held her up against the wall. Her legs tightened around me and she tried to move. I needed to see more of her, and gritting my teeth, resisting the urge to move, I reached for my dagger and slit the laces at the front of her corset.

Her breasts spilled out, her nipples pink and budded, begging for attention. I cupped one breast in my hand, my thumb brushing over the soft peak and she pushed against me, her muscles clenching around me. Finally, I could no longer bear it, my hands reached down to grab her backside, and I pulled out and thrust back into her slick heat in one fluid motion. She cried out as I thrust again, establishing a punishing rhythm. She bit her lip and I growled in her ear as the sound of our skin meeting and the groaning of the door filled the cabin. Her breasts bounced and matched the motion of our bodies, as her hands gripped my shoulders hard, her nails digging in.

"I am the fucking Captain of this ship, and you. will. obey. me. Say it."

Her eyes opened and she bit my lip, "Never, Captain."

I pulled out of her and paused. She made a frustrated sound and I waited. Finally she looked at me, "Please," she pleaded.

I thrust back into her, watching her face as I gripped her hips, pushing in and pulling out, torturing us both.

She whimpered and bit her lip as I went deeper, and I felt her begin to pulse; tiny muscles fluttering inside her. Her release was violent and loud as she clung to me. I grabbed her tighter, my fingers digging into her flesh and spilled inside her, my face buried in her neck.

Our bodies were slick with sweat, and I slowly pulled out of her. I carried her over to the bed and deposited her in the sheets. Shedding my boots, I hung my sword belt over the bed post. I picked up my hat from where it had fallen

I blew out the lamp and climbed into bed beside her. She was still wearing her torn dress as I hauled her against me from behind. In not time at all, I was asleep.

***

EPOV

My eyes flashed open, it was pre-dawn. My instincts telling me something was not right.

I focused on the knife blade inches from my chest.

"Christ!"

I grabbed her wrists, and she cried out at my hard grip, "Drop it, wench!" She refused to let go. "Drop it, I said."

She let go as my fingers squeezed tighter and my dagger clattered to the floor. I grabbed for the dagger without letting go of her. She was panting, her breasts heaving, her hair wild around her. Even now, when she was trying to kill me, I felt my cock stir to life. Which only served to fuel my temper.

I dragged her towards the door and opened it. Early morning tasks were being completed, the sails unfurled, and rope being coiled. She tripped behind me until we reached the main mast.

I called behind me, "Mister McCarty, some rope for our guest."

"Aye, Cap'n."

I turned to see him standing behind me, a long rope coiled around his large shoulder.

"This one givin you trouble, Cap'n?"

"Aye, that she is, mate. Nothing that a few days tied to the mast won't hurt." I bound her hands and then Emmett and I quickly had her tied to the mast. She struggled at first but I held her chin roughly in my hands.

"I am not beyond whipping a woman."

She quieted then and we finished the task. Her eyes followed me insolently.

I shouted to Jasper, still manning the wheel, "Point her towards home, Mr Whitlock."

A cheer rang out from the men in the rigging as Jasper answered, "Aye, Cap'n."

* * *

**A/N**

**There is a fat chance I may extend this someday. I badly want to.**

**Review?**


End file.
